Xavier
by BeMyFallenAngel
Summary: Red X comes to the titans' tower door, near death. They take him in and heal him. Robin finds the man behind the mask is his older brother, Xavier. He tells his team about his past. Little Rob/Rae if you look hard enough. HIATUS!


A/N: ok, so I know how the story really went. Robin's parents were killed in a trapeze act in Gotham City where Bruce Wayne adopted him. I'm changing that.

Summary: The titans find Red X at their doorstep, bloodied, broken, and beaten with in an inch of his life. While Red X is unconscious, Robin decides to pull off his mask, revealing Robin's older brother Xavier (or Red), Whom he named the suit after. Robin tells the titans about his past as Dick Grayson, with an older brother, Red, and little brother, Jaymes.

Disclaimer: I only own Xavier, Jaymes and the plot line.

~Fang's Fire (Kait)

* * *

**It was a normal day in Titans' Tower. Cyborg was way ahead of Beast Boy in their racing game, Robin was training in the training room, Starfire was playing with Silkie in the living room, and Raven was in her room reading a book.**

**Nobody noticed that Red X was slowly and painfully making his way to the tower.**

**One he got to the large double doors, he banged loudly on one of them, using what little energy he had left. He then collapsed. The titans heard the noise. All of them. Robin, being the closest, got to the room first, and opened the door, seeing X laying in a pool of his own blood. He pulled out his communicator.**

"**Titans! Get downstairs, now!" he said, and shut the flap before anybody could question him.**

**In a matter of seconds, every titans was there. "Cyborg, help me get him to the medical wing." Robin said and his friend moved to one side of X, and picked him off the ground, with Robin supporting his other side. **

**They got to the medical wing, with a little difficulty. Cyborg laid him in a bed, hooking him up to various machines. Raven moved to X's right side and put her hands on his chest in an effort to heal him. It worked very little. There was too much damage on the outside of his body, as well as internally.**

"**Everyone out, but Raven," Cyborg said, "This isn't exactly the biggest room." **

**So everybody left and went into the living room. Fifteen minutes later, Raven came into the room, flopped on the couch and heaved a big sigh.**

**Robin broke the silence and asked the question that was running through all of their minds. "So, how is he."**

**Raven closed her eyes and said, "He's stable, but pretty beat up. There's still a chance he might die, and Cyborg and I can't do much more than wait, and hope. It's all up to him."**

**Robin stood, telling his friends and teammates what he was about to do. "I'm going to find out who the man behind the mask is." he said starting to leave.**

**He had a suspicion that it was a boy named Alexander 'Xander' (A/N: pronounced 'zan-dur'**) Royal, a Goth kid that went to Jump City High.

He got to the medical room a second time, to see that Cyborg was watching monitors on a large TV.

"Hey, Cy." he said, coming to the bionic man's side.

"Hey Rob. His heart rate is slow and I can bet the person that beat him wanted him to die slowly and painfully. His left lung collapsed and he has multiple stab wounds in his abdomen." he said still studying the screen.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking off his mask. I've spent a lot of time wondering who he is, and we might never have another chance." Robin said moving toward X.

His wrists and legs were strapped to the bed in case he woke up and started to try and get away.

Starfire, BB, Raven and Cyborg crowded around the bed, also wanting to see the thief's face. Robin grabbed the both sides of the mask, and pulled it off. His face turned from determination to shock in only a split second.

"No! it can't be him." Robin said.

The boy looked no older than twenty-two years, with black hair, light skin, and a kind face.

"You know who he is?" Starfire asked, starring at the boy laying on the bed in front of all of them.

"Yeah. His name is Xander J. Grayson. He's by older brother." Robin said also looking as the boy's face. "All these years, I thought he was dead."

"Now that you say something, you two do look a little bit alike." said Beast Boy. Robin glared at him.

He turned to the rest of the team and said, "I'm guessing you want to know my past." He placed the mask, which as still in his hands, on the bedside table. "You guys deserve to know."

"Robin, not everything is meant to be shared. Some secrets need to stay secrets." Raven said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone in the living room."

So, again, the titans went into the living room. They sat down, but before Robin did, he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He moved back to the couch and sat down.

"First off, I was born Richard Blaize Grayson. I had an older brother, Xavier Jonathan, and a little brother, Jaymes Zayne. Xavier, or 'Red' as everybody called him because he always wore something red, was three years older than me, and Jaymes, or Jay, was five years younger. My parents, Jon and Mary, were members of a traveling circus. They did trapeze acts.

"One day when I was six, Red was nine, and Jay had just turned two, the whole act went wrong." Robin remembered the day and shuddered. "One of the trapeze lines was frayed and it couldn't support mom and dad's weight. They had no net underneath of them. The circus master, Mr. Ryder, couldn't afford to take care of three kids that just lost their parents, so he dumped us in that town.

"It was a rough city, and it wasn't uncommon to see homeless kids on the street. Now that I think about it, it mush have been the hardest on Red. Only nine years old and he had to take care of two children. We found an empty alley, and made it our home. Red did everything for us. He even starved himself for about a week and a half so me and Jay could have a full stomach.

"After about two years, I found out how Red was getting what little food and money that we had. He was stealing it. But the thing was, I really didn't care. It was helping us stay alive, and that's what we cared about, other than each other. Another year went by, I was eight, Red thirteen, Jay four, and Jay came down with some illness. I think it was a really bad flu, but I didn't know." he paused and took a sip of his soda to dry his wet throat. He continued. "Red and I tried everything we could think of to help him." Robin's voice cracked, and very few tears made their was down his face. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face. Robin dried his tears and spoke again. "Within a week, Jay was dead. We both then vowed that each day we lived, we'd live it for him. Another month went by, and I caught the same thing. Red stayed by my side for the entire time. I don't think he hardly slept for the entire month that I was sick. I think I survived it only because I was older than Jay, and my body could handle it better than him. So, we survived another year.

"One night in July, I remember because there were fireworks earlier that night, a gang came to our alley. Apparently, Red owed them something and didn't give it to them. He told me to run as far and as fast as I could. But I only ran to the end of the alley, where I thought nobody could see me. They started beating Red. They punched, kicked, and threw him around like he was a rag doll. He was on the ground when he saw me. He said, 'I told you to run! GO!' And I did. I ran as fast as I could and got to the town right next to us, and walked back. It took me a few hours, but I got there. Red wasn't there anymore. The only thing left were blood stains on the walls and ground. Seeing that there was no body, I assumed he was dead. So I wandered from city to city, town to town. After some time, I came to Gotham. Batman found me one night and took me under his wing. He was really reluctant to teach me crime fighting, but when he saw that I could fight a little, he decided to train me. And I became Robin." he took another sip of soda. "I named the Red X suit after Red. 'X' because of Xavier, and 'Red' because, well, everyone called him Red." and Robin concluded his story. "I never thought that it's be him under the mask."

All were silent in the large room. Even BB, who always had something to say. Nobody ever thought that their leader's past was so depressing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop here. I'll end up adding a chapter soon. But I'm not sure how soon. Press the button. It won't bite. If you do, I'll give you cookies. If you don't I'll sent my Rottweiler over. Belle just might be nice and only lick you to death. Luv Ya'lls.**

**~Fang's Fire (Kait)**


End file.
